Phasmatis Bellum
by MelloKai
Summary: Living in a mental institution isn't exactly easy. Targeting and killing the most twisted freaks in the joint, however, is much more difficult; especially when the dead don't seem to want to stay dead. [AU] GaaSaku [There are other pairings, though GaaSaku is the main one.] Sequel to Behind Locked Doors
1. Kingdom of Welcome Addiction

"_If you chose life, you know what fear is like. If you welcome addiction, this is your kingdom." -_IAMX; Kingdom of Welcome Addiction

IT SEEMED INCREDIBLE to Sakura just how greatly things could change in a few short months. The sheer irony of it all was that no matter how much things seemed to change, they never truly did. Every single one of them was still locked up at the Institution... each and every one of them were still plagued with the title of UFS, deeming them unfit and unsafe for society. They were never getting out of here. Nothing had changed and yet everything was different.

Sakura scowled, dropping her gaze into her lap as she reflected over the past three months. Gaara stirred slightly in his sleep, his tongue lashing out to lick his lips before retreating back into his mouth. Gaara and Sasori's birthday have been a complete cluster-fuck of a failure in every sense of the word. Sasori and Gaara ended up getting into a vicious fist-fight, which resulted in the two of them spending the next three days in solitary. As of late, they were continually at each other's throats; everything that one did enraged the other. Sakura was having a hard time keeping Gaara from bludgeoning his twin to death.

Sasuke and Naruto bickered constantly, though they didn't seem any worse for the wear. Orochimaru made regular classroom examples of their odd relationship, which irked Naruto to no end. Sasuke rather enjoyed it. Tsunade, however, had to discourage Orochimaru's behavior, citing it as unprofessional. She was actually just worried about covering her ass.

Sakura brushed a lock of hair out of her face as she watched Gaara sleep, his arm strewn across her torso to dangle over the arm of the couch. He was so much prettier when he was asleep. Gone were his rugged, sexually predatory looks. In their wake were smoother, softer lines of a face that didn't look so haunted, at least when he wasn't having the nightmares...

At the other end of the L-shaped couch, Kankuro and Kai were laying together in a way that Sakura had quickly become accustomed to seeing. That was one thing that brought Sakura peace, oddly enough. She worried more about Kankuro than she did for Gaara. Gaara opened up to her about some things; Kankuro bottled up a lot of things. Sakura smiled slightly as Kankuro idly toyed with Kai's hair in his sleep. He was like an over-grown child with a doll.

Her frustrations of recent times often left her feeling as helpless as a child. Despite the pact they'd agreed to with Tsunade and Jiraiya on Christmas day three month's previous, her wing had yet to do any real work. All this time had passed, wasted. Tsunade and Jiraiya were 'teaching' them how to kill efficiently. Sakura felt that they were teaching them to bore their targets to death.

Killing was not something they had ever done without a plan. Now it seemed that all they'd ever do anymore was plan the death, not actually carry it out. The point behind the killing could be considered noble, though the motives of a group of teenagers in an insane asylum would always be questionable. Their goal was to rid the world of the scum that didn't deserve to breath; not with the atrocities they'd performed.

Naruto in particular was _itching _to make a kill, as was Sasori. Sasori himself had never actually had an opportunity to kill the vermin of the Institution with them; he'd only ever come to the place as a favor to his father. Tsunade had owed him; apparently they went back a few good years and she'd owed a favor. However, this favor had worked out much more in her benefit than it had for Kaze. Sasori had been having issues, particularly with his certifiably insane mother. After a visit with Sasori, she'd learned that Gaara was the twin his mother had been obsessed with finding after her brother stolen him, Temari, and Kankuro away shortly after Gaara and Sasori's birth. How opportune that Gaara had been so close-by and yet so far away all that time... though, it didn't help that Sasori had been forced to move any time he even seemed to have a potential friend.

Sakura felt rather sorry for Gaara's peculiar twin. His mother had been so determined to find Gaara that she lost sight of her remaining son. Hell, she hadn't even cared so much about finding Kankuro or Temari, only Gaara. Sakura glanced down in her lap again, smoothing some of his blood-red hair away from his face. He looked so fragile... Absently she wondered if he'd have been any better off with his mother. Perhaps not.

The sound of a loud shout tugged her from her thoughts and drew the pinkette's gaze to the wooden door on her left that housed Kiba and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was vehemently yelling at Kiba, his words slurring together with the enormity of his rage. Sakura's brow knit together above her emerald green eyes, lazily portraying her confusion. Shikamaru was _never _loud and definitely _never _adamant about _anything. _For something to have gotten him so riled up... Sakura didn't envy Kiba at the moment, for whatever he had done, probably inadvertently, to Shikamaru must have been pretty offensive.

Gaara stirred suddenly, his features twisting with anger and bemused wonder at the sound of Shikamaru yelling. He, too, glanced across the living room to see if he could make sense of the strangeness. Perhaps he was dreaming?

Kankuro was sitting up as well, having been closer to the door than either of them. He'd lain in silence for a moment or two before realizing he wasn't the only one hearing the strange shouts. He could decipher brief bits of what Shikamaru was spewing on and on about, but Shikamaru was speaking too quickly and using such vocabulary that it was a bit difficult to keep pace. His face registered surprise for a brief moment as he watched Gaara roll off the couch and stalk over to the door and throw it wide.

"What could you _possibly _have to scream about at this hour of night?" he demanded, his voice gravelly with fatigue and the desire to pummel the dark-haired boy before him.

Shikamaru didn't acknowledge the red-haired menace behind him; he instead continued to berate Kiba for his carelessness. "You vapid, troublesome, _insipid _waste of flesh! I've told you time after time _not _to touch my belongings for the simple fact that they _do not belong _to you! Is that too much for your infantile excuse of a brain to fucking process? _Do not touch _my things because they do not belong to you! Do you realize what you've done? Do you even have a _fucking _clue?" snarled Shikamaru, his normally impassive features now wracked with almost inhuman rage. The atmosphere in the room was darkened and Gaara could almost see the rage rippling off of the enraged genius before him.

"You've ruined it! Get out, just _get out_!"

Gaara was mildly impressed by the sheer malice and gravelly, intense quality of Shikamaru's voice. It _almost_ rattled him. He watched wearily as Kiba scrambled from the room like an injured pup with its tail between its legs. How fitting.

Gaara glanced up as Sasori brushed past him, his eyes heavy with fatigue. Had he even slept. "Go, Gaara, I got this..."

"What?" Gaara's eyes darkened maliciously. "Are you saying-"

"Oh, _fuck _off. I'm not _saying _anything except that I've _got this._" Sasori's shoulders heaved slightly with the extent of his anger. Gaara had an inborn propensity for pissing him off. "Now _go._"

Gaara punched him once, for good measure, before turning on heel and striding out of the room. Sasori lingered, wondering what Shikamaru was so angry about. It was more a matter of curiosity than worry for the boy. At least, that's what he told himself. As of late the boys frequently played chess together. A strange apathy/hate relationship had formed between the two. Blue-green eyes met with dark brown, almost black, eyes for a brief moment before the raven-haired boy turned away, trying to will away the tears that he knew would come. Sasori repressed the brief flicked of amusement from his features; it was a strange thought to wonder if a ghost could cry.

"What did he do?" he asked, being careful to leave out any words that depicted any notion of caring, instead electing for a blunt, curious question choice. This was not missed by Shikamaru.

"He ruined it," Shikamaru snapped thickly, flinging a book at Sasori. "It was all I had left..."

Sasori squatted down to pick up the water-logged book, turning it over in his hands carefully, almost reverently. "The Missing Akimichi?" His lips quirked downward slightly, inflecting a frown before his mouth smoothed out again. It took a matter of about six milli-seconds, but Shikamaru caught it nonetheless. He watched as Sasori slowly turned the book over to read the back. His eyes darkened when he read it. "It's about you? Who the fuck would write a book about your lazy ass?"

Shikamaru choked on his laugh, sniffing loudly as he furiously scrubbed at his nose with the back of his forearm. "The mother of the boy I let overdose. My bestfriend... I guess he could have picked a better friend, eh?"

"Meh. He could have picked a better fitness plan," sneered Sasori, looking at the now-fading picture on the plastic-coated book-cover. "But I wouldn't know. I'd have to read the book, ne?"

"Fat lot of good it'll do you now... it's damned near unreadable. That... _idiot _tried to read it in the bathtub. I walked in and saw him with it and he dropped it in the tub. Who the hell reads in the tub—in the middle of the goddamned night?"

"Kiba, apparently." Sasori didn't wait for a response from Shikamaru. He stood up and made to leave, only stopping when Shikamaru spoke up again. "Where are you going with that?"

"It's ruined, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"No point keeping it then, hmm?"

"Oh... yeah."

Sasori smirked slightly as he ambled out of the dark bedroom, completely at ease. He had work to do now that he was awake. Sleep was not his forte, but thinking most definitely was.

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

KANKURO WATCHED AS his brother slyly ducked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Sakura's questioning look fell upon him, as Sasoris brother, to explain the strange boy's mysterious actions. Kankuro merely shrugged, just as clueless to his actions as she.

Kai shifted, obviously awake, trying to readjust herself so that she could fall back asleep. Kankuro absently smoothed a hand over her hair as he began to think. He wondered what on earth it could have been, but from the looks of it, Kiba wouldn't be talking about it any time soon. His hair was drenched and he was wrapped in a towel. Kankuro almost felt bad for him; no one liked getting yelled at while naked.

Naruto and Sasuke briefly poked their heads out of their room to see what the matter was, but when Kiba glared at the two boys they receded back into the bedroom. Since their prank with Fae about them having a threesome, their relationship had become increasingly strained. The fact that Kiba wasn't getting any and that the girl he'd set his sights upon would rather play hard-to-get with him and easy-to-get with the two openly involved men of the wing had been a significant blow to his pride. Not that the girl had intended to do such a thing; it had been all in good fun. Kiba seemed to have lost his humor since Kallou, his previous girlfriend, had left the wing. Times were tough and it seemed they were only getting harder.

Kankuro laid his head back down, attempting to fall back asleep so that he wouldn't be piss tired the next day. They had class, after all. It was almost time for school to be let out. They had another another two months or so before summer "vacation." Kankuro was excited for the first time he could even vaguely remember in years. As a child, he'd always hated vacations because that meant he was stuck at home with the man who'd he later learn was not even truly his father. What a terrific childhood that had been... or perhaps lack there of would have been more of an appropriate term.

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

NARUTO INCLINED HIS head as he pondered the probable answers to the question before him. He'd totally zoned out the past week; sometimes he got into swings when he'd be unable to focus and all he wanted to do was wallow in his own misery. Though, he supposed such up and down bouts came with being manic depressive. His medicine was supposed to stem such disparities of mood but it hardly ever did the trick; more often than not it only lessened the severity of his mood swings.

"_The Swahili culture is the result of a synthesis of the cultures coastal East Africa and colonizers from: _

_ A.] India _

_ B.] Portugal _

_ C.] Indonesia_

_ D.] Arabia"_

Naruto groaned slightly as he tried to remember what Kakashi had said... Absently, he began to tap his pencil against the weather surface of the old desk. He cast an anxiously glance over to Sasuke who'd already finished the test and was leaning back in his chair with apparent ease. Smug bastard...

Closing his eyes, he tried to picture everything he could remember about the Swahili people. A vague remembrance of some meaning behind the word tickled at the back of his mind, lapping like the edges of a body water against his conscience as it flitted back and forth within his mental grasp. That's it! Swahili meant "the coast," where oceans were. The coast... who would have called it that? Ugh. This was pointless. He sighed again, trying to visual the geography of the eastern half of the world. Indonesia was an island, he was pretty sure of that. Portugal was by Spain, which he supposed was too far away, though boats weren't beyond possibility. What about India... That was relatively close, hmm... He had a distinct feeling that it wasn't India, so with a scowl he circled "D" for Arabia and moved on to the next question.

Sasuke watched, amused, as Naruto struggled through his test. The boy wasn't stupid, but sometimes his mind was his own worst enemy. He couldn't learn if he couldn't focus. The dark-eyed boy watched calmly as Kakashi collected the tests, humming softly as he did so. A rather annoying habit if you asked Sasuke. People had learned not to ask him such things.

Immediately after the tests were collected, Kai and Kiba began debating the wonders of life-very loudly. It wouldn't have been so annoying if Kiba had actually had some good points, other than his brief mention of how much better it was to be able to pee standing up than sitting down. Sasuke was momentarily pleased that Naruto wasn't quite so silly, but then he sighed because sometimes Naruto was worse.

"Kiba! That's gross, nobody should pee standing up if they don't have a penis!" snapped Kai, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "I swear, some days I wonder if you'd chew your own leg off if you thought it would get you out of here quicker."

"Hell yeah I would!"

"Which is exactly why you won't be getting out anytime soon," pointed out Genma with a wicked smile. Kiba rolled his eyes in response.

"Why would you want to leave?" murmured Haku, his eyes flicking up from his small, plastic mirror for once. It had been a long time since he'd resurface from his reflection for reasons other than those of a purely academic nature. "It's perfect here. I get to do whatever I want and people don't stop me."

"Haku, that's because you're in love with yourself..." TenTen frowned suddenly, wishing she liked herself a bit more. Perhaps later she could find new pointy objects to carve a better message into her body. Perhaps one of love this time...

"Damn right I am! I'm incredibly sexy, don't you know... Worst part of the day is when I see someone super sexy and I try to hug them but my face hits the mirror..." From anyone else that would have been a joke, but Haku had a rather interesting case of a narcissistic personality disorder.

Kakashi sighed loudly from the front of the classroom as he watched the strange banter between the students. Sasuke and Naruto were shooting uncomfortable glares at one another, something that was beginning to become the norm. It seemed all they ever did anymore was fight... it was getting to be a classroom disturbance, actually. "Now that you've all gotten nice and sidetracked, I'd like to call your attention back to the beginning of the sixteenth century..."

Sometimes he hated being a history teacher when no one could appreciate his genius.

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

THIS WAS NOT good. Sakura frowned as she roamed down the hallway, her shoulders hunched with regret. Somehow or another, she'd managed to inadvertently cause another of Naruto and Sasuke's spats. The number of those fights was increasing with startling frequency. However, that didn't negate the fact that she still felt completely responsible.

They'd been eating lunch, mindlessly chattering about some mundane subject when she'd said the wrong thing and the both of them had begun to bicker almost immediately. One thing had led to another until Naruto had begun screaming at Sasuke, drawing quite a bit of attention from the numerous tables around them, before stomping out of the cafeteria and off to only God knew where. Because Sakura sure as hell couldn't find him.

She checked the library, the last place she could think to check, hurriedly poking her head through the door and scanning the room. When she saw no trace of him, she scowled and headed off to Tsunade's office. She hadn't exactly expected him to be there, anyway, but she'd still been hoping. She didn't fancy having to ask Tsunade to hunt the boy down, but it had to be done. She didn't want him to miss the test that Deidara was giving today—it was worth nearly three hundred points—because Naruto's grades for the past week had been more abysmal than usual. He was honestly quite smart but he couldn't focus the long hour that a day of teaching demanded.

Sakura knocked on the door of Tsunade's office, brushing a few strands of pink hair away from her face as she waited. When no one answered, she sighed and pressed her forehead against the door. What a terrible day this was turning out to be. Shikamaru hadn't hardly spoken to anybody, save for Sasori. The two had played chess compulsively for the past month and today was no different. Lunch had consisted of them playing chess, Naruto and Sasuke getting into that ridiculous argument, Kiba trying to get into Fae's pants, Gaara watching with a mild look of amusement, and Kai sitting their silently while Kankuro fumed about the idiocy of Naruto and Sasuke's fight. He hated to see them upset with each other, but he refused to admit it.

When still, no one answer the door, Sakura sighed again and twisted the handle and gently pushed the door open. Empty. Go figure. Were all the blondes disappearing? Sakura furrowed her brow and bit her lip as she tried to think of the next person who might know where Naruto would be. Of course. Jiraiya.

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

IT WAS TOUGH, this business of working in a mental institution. Some people ended up as crazy as the people worked with. However, he did not meet that criteria because he had an outlet for his pent up frustrations.

Jiraiya smirked as he pressed his lips against Tsunade's, briefly amused by the feint blush that colored her cheeks. He'd caused that blush and he knew it—which pleased him and irritated her. Sex. He had lots of sex. Usually with her, though not always. Sometimes he got off by himself to the porn he either read or wrote himself. He'd already author quite a series, but it was a little-known fact that he was the author. Perhaps that was beneficial to him, at least in the work place. It was also beneficial to Tsunade, who knew that he knew each of the various ways to pleasure a woman to an incoherent puddle of limbs and useless words.

He'd done it precisely forty-three different ways already. He didn't like to repeat himself, but she had become enamored with some of his more skillful techniques and what kind of gentleman would he be if he didn't comply?

Neither of them noticed the soft knock on the door. Jiraiya was too wrapped up in what he was doing and Tsunade was dually wrapped up in what was being done to her. It was one of the few times they'd gotten it on during work hours and it always made him feel a little more randy to know they were breaking rules. He _hated _rules and he loved to break them. Frequently.

Perhaps that was the part of him that didn't quite compute the fact that he should stop and cover himself when an unwitting young woman that he knew quite well opened the door and stared at him in shock. Rule number 17 that he'd broken today. One of the patients had seen him naked. Rule 18. He was doing obscene things on the premises, in front of a patient... Eighteen. She wasn't eighteen. Technically a child...

His erection died immediately. "Goddamit, get out. Don't stand there and stare at my dangly bits!" he snapped hoarsely, unable to hide his shame.

"Wait! Hang on! Let me get dressed, I have to talk to you!" panted Tsunade, having covered herself with a lab coat by now. This was humiliating. But it would be even more humiliating and even potentially dangerous if word got out that this had happened... Tsunade swallowed nervously, ashamed that they'd been caught in such a state. They were too old to be getting into this kind of trouble. Poor Sakura... she hoped the girl wasn't scarred. Furthermore, she hoped she wasn't going to lose her job.

[.-_-.]

GAARA NARROWED HIS eyes when Sakura avoided his gaze for the third time in the past five minutes. She'd been acting this way since lunch. All through Art he'd had trouble getting her to even look at him. Something was up and he wanted to know what it was. He gently shoved against her shoulder, his large hand wrapped around her shoulder as he did so. She turned around in her seat, glaring at him. '_Leave me alone!' _

He wrinkled his brow in agitation at the unspoken communication. How dare her be irritated with him for being curious. Gaara glanced over to make sure Iruka wasn't looking before he continued his casual interrogation. Again, he jabbed at her shoulder with the heel of his palm. She lurched forward this time. Gaara felt just a little bit bad about the force he'd implemented behind the motion, but she still needed to respect him in public. He appearances to maintain. At least, that was how he validated his wounded pride.

"What the fuck, Gaara?" she snapped, twisting around in her chair. Gaara repressed a smile; he loved it when he pissed her off. She was cute when she was mad.

"Why are you acting weird?" he demanded, leaning forward as he met her gaze. She wilted slightly before regaining her composure.

"I'll tell you later... and I am _not _acting weird." Sakura glared at her for a moment before turning around. "You're acting weirder than I am."

"That's for sure," muttered Fae, giving the two of them a peculiar look. They were _both _acting weird as far as she was concerned.

"This does not concern you!" he snarled, flinging his pencil at her. Kiba glared at him viciously when he it the length of the pencil connected with her shoulder.

Gaara growled deep in his throat. She would not deny him and especially not in public; he wouldn't be made a mockery of. "No, you'll tell me now."

When Sakura didn't answer him, he growled again. Sakura hated it when he did that to her in public. Just because he had this bizarre alpha male thing going on—which she thought was weird because he didn't have any dog-like tendencies—didn't mean she had to comply with it. She was her own woman, dammit. Besides, she hated that he expected her to give in to his every whim and fancy just because he was _Gaara. _That shit didn't fly with her.

"Sakura." She ignored him, casually twirling her hair around her finger as she pondered the meaning of parabolas.

"_Sakura." _Did Avogadro really calculate the number of particles in a mole?

"...Fine." Gaara casually began to kick the metal basket beneath her desk. It was connected to the desk; its primary use was to hold the textbooks that wouldn't fit on the top of the desk. Its secondary use was to aid Gaara in annoying Sakura. With each kick, her desk was forced forward. Occasionally he would dip his feet beneath the basket to pull her desk back so she didn't bump into TenTen.

"Stop it, asshole," she spat, reaching back without turning around to punch him. She missed wildly, which only caused his smirk to grin. He even chuckled a bit. "Stop it! I'm not even supposed to tell!"

"Tell me or I'm going to start pushing _other _buttons," he purred, leaning forward to trail a lazy fingertip along the column of her throat. "You wouldn't want that would you? Or perhaps you're..." he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, licking her earlobe too quickly for anyone else to see. "an exhibitionist? Hmm?"

Sakura went rigid, trying to ignore the warm flush that was creeping up onto her shoulders and neck. "Stop it."

"Never," he whispered, his eyes flicking over to where Iruka was grading tests. He was busy mincing words with Naruto, who was trying to refuse to do his work. Iruka wasn't taking it well, even though they were still arguing in hushed tones. That bought Gaara a little bit of torture time. Others, like TenTen, were beginning to stare. The brown haired girl had twisted around in her chair, a devilish smirk playing across her pale lips.

She watched as Gaara brushed his lips against Sakura's throat. Sakura was torn between arching away from his touch or into it. She hated that he was doing this to her, but it felt too good to simply let it... No! She wasn't going to act this way in public.

Noticing her resolve to keep her secret and her dignity, Gaara smirked. She groaned in frustration, trying to lean away from him but he deftly reached around her, cupping a breast. He heard Genma hiss, and glanced over to see the young man leaning forward, watching with baited breath.

"Do you still wish to keep secrets, Sa-ku-ra?" he purred, her name rolling off of his tongue in a heavily mocking tone. Sakura gritted her teeth together and batted his hands away.

"That's not fair... if I did that, I'd be a face-full of fist!" bemoaned Genma, throwing his hands up in the air. Gaara chuckled and kissed Sakura's neck, just below the ear.

"I caught Tsunade and Jiraiya doing it in his office, okay!? Are you _happy _now!?" shrieked Sakura, trying to shove him off of her. Both she and Gaara immediately froze, realizing what she had just said and, more importantly, how loudly she'd just said it in front of such a large group of people.

Iruka's gaze was heavy upon them within a millisecond. His face was slack with surprise, his jaw nearly grazing the surface of his desk. "_WHAT?!"_

"I am so dead. I'm dead. Fucking _dead_." Sakura whimpered. Gaara was so shocked that he was still positioned mid-grope. They were both in a lot of trouble now.

**Author's Note: I hope that new readers and returning readers find this to be a promising start. :] There's nothing for you to help me decide on right now. I have a decent plot set up for what I want to do. I won't have voting unless it's either something I can't decide on or something that I think you all might have good ideas on.**

**ALSO I'm doing something new. If you noticed at the top, there's a lyric-quote from a song. I'm going to start doing that if I can remember to. If the song fits, or has a line that does a nice job of introducing the chapter... It will be up there. I was originally going to do all Pink Floyd, but I decided against that. **

**PLEASE read and review. I'd love to know what you think of the pilot. :]**


	2. No Reflection

"_Is this constricting construction, or just streets with rusty signs of something violent coming?" _- Marilyn Manson; No Reflection

AS A YOUNG boy, Sasuke's mother had once told him that words could never hurt him. It had been the old adage of sticks and stones. He had believed in her words implicitly for the simple fact that they were hers; the one person who'd never shown him a untoward expression or made him feel unpleasant, save for the guilt he felt when he disappointed her by misbehaving. By any definition of the word, she had been his _mother_. His life-giver, life-guide, and the only woman he'd ever loved.

Looking back, he wondered if he was chemically engineered to like men or if he couldn't bear the thought of loving a woman because, in his eyes, no woman could ever compare to her. Ever. Even if she wasn't correct about everything. She was wrong about a great number of things, but the majority of things that she was wrong about hadn't been her fault. When she'd told him that he could be whatever he wanted to be, he had smiled at her with the kind of trust and love that only a child can have for a mother. Blind, faithful, and incredibly naiive. She had smiled right back at him, fully believing her words.

If she was right about that, he had a fucked up way of wanting to live. This further proved his belief that she was wrong about words being unable to hurt him. Words were the thing that hurt him the most in his life. Words had lead to his mother's—hell his whole _family's_- demise. Words from the lips of his brother had lead him to this bastardly path of insanity. Furthermore, words had now caused him to be separated from some of the only people he could ever even consider friends.

Naruto, fellow casualty of the woes that words could cause, now sat huddled on the couch in a tearful ball of misery. Nothing Sasuke could say would brighten the boy's mood. Maybe the soul purpose of words was to hurt. He was sure that was debatable, but he wasn't about to present his thesis to anyone. A debate on the matter would only incur the unholy wrath of a migraine.

Sasuke looked away from his supposedly better half and tried to retain his expressions of frustration and disgust as he deigned to curiously look over the group of people before him. Some more than others projected outrage while others calmly gazed about, resigned to their fate. Sasuke, however resigned he might appear, was not pleased with his current lodgings in the slightest.

Before him was a small crowd of young men; some of these men he knew very well, more so than he would like to admit, and others he knew very little of beyond the fact that he had no desire to know anything about them. The most important identifier that annoyed him was that this crowd of males were now his official wing mates until such a time that Tsunade's and Jiraiya's performance reviews had been conducted and they had passed them with satisfactory marks. What a trouble words could be.

Words, uttered by a frustrated Sakura, had been their undoing. Tsunade had tried to explain the actions behind them having to be re-divided into same-sex wings but her words had fallen upon mostly deaf ears. Sasuke recalled a vague mention of "the Board" and needing everything to be "ship-shape," as Jiraiya had said, in order for them to pass their reviews. This meant that every regulation had to be carefully adhered to. While co-ed dorms were acceptable, it wouldn't look good for them. Tsunade surmised that splitting up the wings would further... discourage the South wing to do such drastic things without thinking.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed in irritation at the thought of the pinkette. Gaara had been beside himself at the prospect of no longer being so close to her at all hours of the day, but Sasuke felt little sympathy for his fellow wing-mate. It was hard to not hold Gaara directly responsible for their current predicament, but pointing fingers wouldn't get them anywhere.

They were rather lucky that their teacher had been Iruka when Sakura had prematurely erupted her rather colorful bounty of information to the entirety of the class. Had it been Orochimaru or even Deidara, the news of their higher-ups might have spread throughout this building of the Institution quite quickly. That would mean Tsunade and Jiraiya would be rapidly fired and replaced with more strict individuals. No part of him longed for that.

Sasuke leered across the room at Lee, who was currently doing pullups with his fingers locked onto the slim ledge on the top portion of the door-frame. Sasuke rolled his eyes when the athletic "genius of hard work" didn't bother to acknowledge his cold look. Freak.

Kankuro, Sasori, and Shikamaru sat in the corner, the latter two of the three playing chess while Kankuro watched them with a brooding, angst filled look that almost made Sasuke feel bad. But not quite. He felt worse for Kiba, who was hiding in his and Shikamaru's room, feeling completely alone. He'd lost his one shot at a relationship when Fae was forced to leave, along with the other girls, to their new "home" in the West wing. He vaguely wondered how that was going, but as he watched Hidan and Haku bicker back and forth he realized it couldn't be much better. The sound of paper ruffling loudly pulled Sasuke's attention to Genma, who was currently trying to pull a book away from a young man that Sasuke didn't recognize. Along with the members of the West wing who didn't have lady parts, there were a few more patients added to their wing.

Sasuke watched the two dark-haired boys interaction for a moment, a dull expression marring his otherwise beautiful features. Out of curiosity, he allowed himself the indulgence of listening to their conversation.

"Give it back, Neji! It's not even mine!" protested Genma, trying to avoid a well-placed jab. "You have to ask TenTen if you can read it, not me!"

"I must read it! Do you not understand how boring it is to sit here, pondering one's future? I don't wish to do that!"

Sasuke was growing irritated, but thankfully Shikamaru—for once—was there to save the day. The lazy boy heaved a heavy sigh as he pushed himself out of his cross-legged position on the floor. The unassuming boy ambled to his room, though it appeared only Sasuke and those who'd been directly interacting with him noticed him move. Sasuke watched as Shikamaru emerged from his room, wielding a thick book as though it were a weapon.

Genma and Neji's spat ended quite quickly when Shikamaru flung a book at the long-haired pain-in-the-ass before calmly turning and returning to his corner. Genma's features briefly registered appreciation before he pulled the book from Neji's hand and moved away from him. TenTen would have been angry if he'd shared her things without her permission.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when Genma plopped down on the couch between him and Naruto, exhaustion clear in his posture. He elected to say nothing, because he felt a semblance of brotherhood with anyone who had to deal with frustrating people on a regular basis. Although, perhaps brotherhood wasn't the word to use in this situation. His brother had, after all, calmly and efficiently killed each and every member of his family save for Sasuke himself. Perhaps there was some love there, but mostly there was an underlying current of hatred. Hmm. Yes, he supposed that could possibly apply to Genma as well.

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

"THIS IS BULLSHIT," hissed Fae, clutching her head in her hands as she stared at the floor. "I have to start all over again. I was finally used to you guys..."

Sakura reddened sheepishly, trying to hide her chagrin. "I know this is bad, but... perhaps-"

"Perhaps you should shut the fuck up because you don't have anything helpful to say and all you're doing is pissing us off further," growled Kai, her brown eyes narrowed with a look of contempt so strong that Sakura absently wondered if the girl had been taking pointers from Kankuro.

Sakura sighed and looked away, noticing the surprised look on TenTen's face. Admittedly, it was rare for Kai to speak so nastily to someone she was supposedly close to, but it seemed even more rare to Sakura that TenTen should have a look of... acceptance in regards to _anything _that had to do with Kai. For some reason, the two brown-haired girls had a bitter rivalry between them that not even Kakashi could fix.

"That's a bit harsh, even for you, Kai..." Yukari mumbled quietly. Kai glared at her before shifting her gaze back to Sakura.

"_Perhaps _someone should have told _Sakura _that practically yelling about important shit like that in a crowded room is a terrible fucking idea."

Sakura's expression darkened and she cast her gaze downward, wanting more than anything to melt away.

"I-I'm sure that i-it was an a-accident, right, Sa-k-kura?" stammered a dark-haired girl. She was gazing at the ground, pressing the tips of her index fingers together repeatedly. Sakura supposed it was a nervous habit.

Sakura nodded before she remembered that the girl probably couldn't see it. "Yes, it was. Though, I suppose it hardly matters _now_. We might as well try and get along, though, because we're stuck with each other."

"It's not that," grumbled TenTen, much to everyone's surprise. Sakura rose an unruly brow to indicate that TenTen should continue. Said girl sighed gustily before lifting her chin defiantly. "I honestly don't have a problem being stuck in here with any of you—surprisingly. I have a problem being stuck _apart _from my other friends."

Sakura was silent for a moment as she ducked her head to study the frayed, discolored strings that sprouted from the remnants of a hem on her faded second, probably fifth, hand jean shorts. "I know..."

The room fell quiet as they each pondered their predicament. Their wing was relatively small in comparison; there was a surprising excess of boys in ratio to the girls. Their quiet was only disturbed by the sound of a small clock ticking away the seconds.

Before long, Sakura's South wing roommates wandered about to inspect their new housing. She elected to remain perched on the edge of the couch, reflecting upon her emotions. She was sad that they weren't in their old wing, but she wasn't particularly sorry. If she could do it over again, she would have done things differently but only for the soul purpose of remaining in the presence of Gaara. She wasn't sure how to feel about that knowledge.

Sakura glanced at the small clock that hung above the television. As it's rhythmic ticking droned on, she wondered if that made her a bad person. It bothered her that she didn't particularly care for anyone but Gaara. Had she always been this way? Sakura frowned as she watched the thin arm circle around the fulcrum of the clock's arms. Times were changing, but was she? And if so... was it for better or worse?

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

KANKURO SIGHED AS he watched Gaara, who was currently leaning onto the windowsill of the barred window, simply staring out into the dark nothingness of early morning with a fierce scowl of contemplation. What he could see out there beyond the few remaining stars was beyond the older male.

Gaara was still on his shit list and the red-headed pain-in-the-ass knew it, too. He'd been avoiding his brother at any cost, but as it was, they were the only ones that either could bare to room with. Much as either of them wanted to, they couldn't bring themselves to room exclusively with the other brother. Or more accurately, as much as Kankuro wanted to escape Gaara, he didn't trust Sasori and Gaara, as much as he wanted away from Kankuro's viciously angry and brooding presence, it wasn't nearly as bad as rooming with Sasori. He and his twin were constantly at each others' throats, which was truly tiresome on a regular basis.

It was Sunday. Kankuro and Gaara had lost track of how many Sundays had passed since they arrived here. It would have been easy enough for either of them to do the math, but neither felt the desire to do so. Sometimes, when things were in a particularly bad way, they'd sit silently as the sun rose and pray. They didn't beg God for forgiveness or ask for mundane things. They repeated a few "Our Fathers," "Hail Mary's," and contemplated their lives thus far. It never made them feel any better about themselves but they felt exceedingly worse when they didn't partake.

Gaara and Kankuro were particularly upset after finding out that now they would be required to partake in chores during part of their free time. Kankuro was growing ever more livid, as was Gaara. This would prevent them from seeing their significant others in the West wing. Gaara was more visibly distraught; he was irritable to the point of everyone avoiding his presence as they once had always done.

Kankuro didn't blame them in the slightest; he almost wished that he could avoid Gaara, but he knew that he was needed more than ever. He was the only person within the wing that Gaara trusted implicitly.

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

NARUTO DIDN'T BOTHER to repress his sigh of boredom as his classmates read through the play. Orochimaru, interestingly enough, had proposed the play as a means of releasing tension and providing an "emotional escape." It was beyond Naruto as to how anyone could find solace in the pages of Shakespearean play.

"Zounds, sir, y'are robbed! For shame. Put on your gown!" spoke Sasori. His deep voice carved meaning into the word beyond the likes of which Naruto had ever expected to hear. For someone who sometimes fell into a bland stupor, Sasori could definitely act. It wasn't particularly odd to Naruto that the boy should be such a good actor, despite others' initial surprise. The boy had no clue what his emotions were the majority of the time; he'd learned to fake things so as to fit in.

Naruto drifted out of attention as he imagined Sasori, decked out in lavish, olden clothing and wandering about, proclaiming his name to be Iago and seeking wild vengeance upon Gaara, who'd been selected by Orochimaru to play Othello, and for obvious reasons. He'd pitted Sakura as Desdemona, the lover and wife of Othello, who Iago would later be revealed to be "half-in love with." Orochimaru was a bizarre man, if you asked Naruto.

He couldn't quite picture it when he thought of it literally. Gaara with black skin was truly a strange thought. The dark color didn't suit him at all, yet it did entirely. Parts of Gaara's soul were dark, too dark for his light skin. It was also hard for Naruto to think of dark skin as a moniker for bad people. The only black person he knew had treated him incredibly well and even called him "Toto" as a sign of kinship.

"Do not believe that from the sense of all civility I would play and trifle with your reverence," murmured Kankuro, obviously irritated by his part in the play but unwilling to do a poor job for his characters part. Roderigo was in love with Desdemona, but completely unable to win her over. How the hell did Orochimaru even know of these things?

Naruto almost felt bad for his friends. He was near certain that someone was out to get the boys and had gone to Orochimaru with such intents. Not that he'd ever be able to prove it, though.

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

"NEJI, PLEASE FOCUS on the text..." Kakashi sighed, his voice dragging out to produce an annoyed drawl.

The dark-haired boy scowled bitterly and chucked book onto the floor as he rose to his feet. "For shame! How poor are they that have no patience!"

"_Do your work,_" growled Kakashi, losing the pretense of apathy. This kid was seriously getting on his nerves. "If you don't, I'm going to give everyone a pop quiz. And _no one _passes the pop quizzes."

Neji smirked. "Thou know'st we work by wit, and not by witchcraft; and wit depends on dilatory time."

"I'm warning you-"

"For shame! Put on your gown!"

' "_What?" _Genma looked up from his map in surprise. "Boobs!? Where?"

"For that I do think suspect the lusty Moor-"

"Shut. Up." growled Gaara, malice lacing the two simple syllables. Neji's eyes flickered to Gaara, a brief smile curving his lips in a way that Gaara didn't like at all.

With soft chuckle, Neji rose from his seat. "We cannot all be masters, nor all masters cannot truly be followed."

Neji was upon him before he could even suspect that Neji would attack him. With a deft stab, the boy's pen sank into the skin of Gaara's chest, producing a surprised grunt. Gaara's hands automatically smacked Neji's away before drawing back and then slamming forward into his chest. Neji was sent sprawling backward, disturbing the row of desks.

With a frustrated grunt, Kakashi hauled the young delinquent off of the floor. No one in their right mind attacked Gaara—and using the term 'right mind' for someone in an Institution was open-ended, too. Simply _no one_ had the sheer idiocy to attack him.

However, it took someone much more idiotic to get between Gaara when he was enraged. Kakashi was quickly realizing that _he _was the person. Still clutching onto Neji, he ducked to avoid the force of Gaara's arms coming together in an attempt to slam both fists into the sides of Neji's skull.

"I'll kill you!" panted Gaara, his eyes wild with rage and panic. His hands scrabbled for purchase on Neji's throat and face, but Kakashi continually shoved him back in attempt to keep him from killing Neji. This was all easier said than done; he was still using one hand to restrain Neji from attacking Gaara again. "I'll rip out your fucking eyes and shove them down your throat!" Well that was an unpleasant though...

"Sit down, Gaara." Kakashi prayed that his voice was calm. Inside, he was quivering with both anger and fear. Anger at himself for letting it happen and fear for both Neji and Gaara. Gaara was already bleeding. He couldn't see the blood, but he could see the strain in Gaara's face and the paleness that was setting in.

"Gaara, are you okay?" implored Sakura, trying to see over the shoulders of the small circle that had formed.

Kakashi was momentarily terrified when he saw Sasori bolt from his seat and in their direction. He could avoid Gaara, but if they both ganged up on him he was out of luck. Surprisingly, Sasori was attempting to grab a hold of Gaara.

Neji was shrieking things that didn't even make the slightest bit of sense; Kakashi could hardly hear him over the roar of his students shouting in fear and confusion. How the hell was he going to explain this to Tsunade?

Sakura pushed past TenTen, finally able to see what had happened to Gaara.

"Neji! What the fuck did you do to him!?" demanded Sakura, staring in horror at Gaara as he struggled to break free of Sasori's unstable hold.

"I am not what I am!" roared Neji, trying to pull free of Kakashi's vice grip. " I am not what I am!"

The blood was beginning to seep through Gaara's shirt.

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

'_DEAR GOD, IF you are up there, _please _stop shitting on me...' _thought Sasori, staring angrily at the desk in front of him. He still had scratched on his face from where Gaara had tried to break free of his grasp. The blood tasted tangy and metallic on his cracked lips and dry tongue.

He absently traced over his teeth with his tongue as he checked for chips. He was lucky that he was quick or Gaara could have knocked his teeth in. He'd certainly been trying.

The classroom was still awkwardly silent. Only ten minutes ago had the orderlies trooped in, restrained the two boys, and then carted them out. Gaara was put on a stretcher, mainly for the orderlies protection, but Neji was roughly hauled out in an undignified manner. Tsunade had stood close by as she watched with a disapproving eye.

Sasori wondered whether she loved Gaara more than him. He supposed this might be true, considering she'd known him longer. Things lately were in such shambles that he couldn't keep up. The worst part was that he was never sure what it was that he was feeling. None of the things he'd read about matched the way he felt... he didn't understand how he was supposed to feel right now but he was sure he didn't like it. He was also quite certain that he didn't rightly understand the concept of love, either. He wanted recognition, but he didn't want to _do _anything for anyone, save for maybe Tsunade.

He shifted his gaze to his brother Kankuro, wondering if the other boy cared for him even a little bit. Kankuro immediately felt his gaze and glared at him slightly. Hmm. Perhaps not. Sasori sighed and hung his head.

"Kankuro, I need to speak to you. Privately."

Sasori looked up at the sound of Kakashi's voice, seeking some form of explanation from their mysterious teacher. The man gave away no indication of anything as he waited for Kankuro to comply.

Kankuro swore darkly as he stood up and made his way over to the door where Kakashi stood. This was suspicious. Sasori watched them leave and then he sat there for a moment, debating. After a moment, he stood up and shamelessly edged closer to the door, pressing an ear against it so that he could hear what they were saying. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

"I'M FINE. SHOULDN'T a _nurse _being doing this?" snapped Gaara, trying to push Tsunade's hands away as she gently cleaned the gash on his chest. It was only two inches long and a few milometers deep but it needed to be treated properly.

Tsunade smiled slightly as she applied ointment to the wound. "Well, technically, yes, but-"

"Then let them do it."

Tsunade frowned, folding her arms over her ample chest. "I can do it just as well as they can!" She unfolded her arms and began to wrap the gauze around his chest. He growled deep in his throat and she paused for a moment before continuing to wrap him up. Tears were already stinging in her eyes but she forced them back. "I'd rather do it myself."

"I'd rather that you didn't touch me," he whispered savagely.

Tsunade flinched as though he'd slapped her.

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" asked Kakashi, his aloof tone denying the seriousness of his question.

"Never been better," Kankuro replied gruffly, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall as he observed Kakashi's reaction.

Kakashi sighed and raked his hands through his hair. "Look, I'm not trying to pry into your life. But what's going on? Everyone's acting bizarre and-"

"You mean they didn't tell you?" Kankuro actually laughed in amusement.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what?"

Kankuro smiled in bitter disdain. "They changed our wings around. Men in one, girls in the other."

"... Why? You were all put together for specific reasons..." Kakashi crushed his palm to his forehead as he put two and two together. "Oh, right... Well, I'm sorry that their indiscretions are coming back to bite you guys in the ass and not them... Is there anything I can do?"

Kankuro's eyebrows arched in surprise and then furrowed as he realized there was nothing Kakashi could do, not that he'd even ask either way. "I doubt it."

"Ah... Are you sure you're all right? You've been increasingly quiet even before the switch..."

"I'm fine." Cold and concise. He was still good at deflecting questions he didn't want to answer. Kakashi simply nodded before ushering him back into the classroom. Kankuro wasn't quite sure what to make of his bizarre teacher, even after having been taught by him for about six months.

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

"NARUTO, WHAT THE fuck are you doing?" Kiba hissed, trying to act secretive although he was failing miserably. He was leaning out of his chair at an awkward angle, trying to lean close enough to Naruto so that his whisper wouldn't be heard. It didn't work.

Naruto looked up just in time to see Kiba looking over his shoulder and Fae glancing in his direction with an interested smirk.

"Decorating. Remodeling. I can't focus so I thought-"

"You thought you'd draw a dick on the desk?" deadpanned Sasuke, running a hand down his face in exasperation.

"A pink dick," pointed out Fae, smiling slightly. "At least it's pretty. I mean, compared to the way some people draw-"

Kiba scoffed loudly and Deidara glanced their way but didn't notice the penis that Naruto was hurriedly sketching across the top of the table. "A pretty penis. Never thought I'd see the day that someone said that."

"Why is yours ugly?" challenged Fae, smirking when he reddened proficiently.

He looked away, mumbling beneath his breath. "What was that?" Fae asked sweetly, thinking she'd flustered him.

"I _said _why don't you find out?" He growled, taking pleasure in the fact that it was her turn to blush heavily.

Naruto rolled his eyes and hastily began to fill in the outline of the phallus. Deidara was still helping Hidan, even though the gray-haired young man was loudly protesting that he didn't need help with well-chosen, colorful expletives.

"I gotta hurry up... Damn, I forgot how fun it is to prank people!" he giggled mirthfully and began to use another shade for depth. "I can't wait to see the look on-"

"_Naruto! What _did you _do!?" _

Naruto gulped meekly as he looked up at the enraged teacher before him. "Well, you see..."

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU want me to do, Gaara? I can't bend to your every whim and fancy? This is a mental institution, an _asylum_, not 'Gaara's Playhouse.' I have _rules to follow!" _Tsunade was practically shouting by now. Her tears had yielded when she realized how angry his accusations made her.

"I want you to put us back! I _hate _this!" he admitted, his face reddening with anger, not at her, but as his own embarrassment for his admission. "They all blame _me _for this!"

"Look, if this is about Neji trying to-"

"This has _nothing _to do with that!" roared Gaara, drawing himself up to his full height. It was rather impressive when he wasn't slouching or lurking about. "This is about _you!_ _You _did this, now _you _fix it!"

Tsunade bit her lip in frustration as her amber eyes filled with a look of utter consternation. "There's nothing to do, Gaara. What's done is done. All we can do is wait."

"No!" Gaara slammed his fist down upon her desk. It was a rather awkward gesture, as he had to bend down slightly to accomplish his task, butt he loud resulting clang of his fist upon the metal and the further resulting sound of things clattering to the floor did the trick. Tsunade flinched again, leaning back and putting her weight fully onto her heels.

"Then _what _would you have me do, Gaara?" she hissed venomously, uncaring of the fact that she was indeed playing with a most poisonous opponent. "Break the rules and get myself fired so that someone else with stricter rules and less favorable ideals can march in and make things worse than the ever were when I was in charge here? Would you prefer _that_?"

At first, it was rather refreshing to see the "great Gaara" so speechless and at a complete loss for words. Tsunade's momentary victory was lost in the waves of regret and sorrow that washed over her as she saw him crumple, emotionally at first, and then physically as he sank down into the chair opposite her.

"No..." he stared blankly at the photo on the floor. It was of Sasori and an older man. Sasori was smiling, oddly enough. "They think it's my fault... They blame me for everything."

"I'm inclined to say it's my fault, because it was Jiraiya and me who did the wrong. But... Perhaps shelving one's pride and waiting until there's a more private location for such words to be shared would be better for the future, hmm?" Tsunade was surprised at how quickly her anger for him abated.

"Perhaps I shouldn't trust you to make the right decisions in the future," murmured Gaara, raising his face to meet her gaze. His eyes were once again cold and distant.

Somehow, how easily he reduced her to tears didn't surprise her.

* * *

[.-_-.]

* * *

"YOU KNOW, IF you keep holding onto a guy's arm like that you might give him the wrong impression," purred Naruto, chuckling gleefully when the orderly that had been dutifully clinging to his arm grimaced and let go.

Naruto was currently perched on a tall chair, his legs dangling far enough above the ground to permit him to swing them back and forth. In truth, it was a more of a stool with a back than anything.

With a sigh, Naruto glanced around. Whoever was in there with Tsunade was certainly taking a _long _time. He began to swing his legs out in front of him as far as he could, straightening his legs fully with each kick. The motion jarred his body back and forth. He wasn't sure why, but he enjoyed the trivial sensation.

He perked slightly when Gaara stormed past, a look of utter loathing plastered across his face. Naruto wilted slightly, realizing just how long it had been since he'd seen Gaara stalking around with that look on his face. He'd not looked that angry... since before he'd been with Sakura.

Trailing just behind him was Tsunade; Naruto was surprised to see that she didn't look much better than Gaara had. She'd obviously been crying; her eyes were red with misery and her makeup was smeared down her face.

"Tsunade, are you-"

"I'll deal with you later," she snapped thickly, not bothering to look at him. "Five minutes."

Naruto sighed heavily and clasped his hands in his lap. His feet ceased moving as he stared dejectedly at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. Her hands had been bloody. That seemed strange to him, but no stranger than the fact that she'd just ignored him completely and practically snarled at him.

With yet another sigh, he glanced sideways at the orderly, surprised to see a look of understanding on his face. "It'll be okay, she just gets upset sometimes."

Naruto grinned faintly, pleased that someone had taken the time to acknowledge his existence. "Thanks... What's your name?"

"Asuma, why?"

"No reason. I just like to keep stock of the people who're nice to me. I try to make it a habit to reciprocate when possible."

"Ah."

Naruto recognized the dwindling of the conversation and let it go, not wanting to keep up the guise of being a happy-go-lucky idiot for more time than necessary. The longer he stared at the door, the more depressed he felt.

He wasn't sure what he'd done, but he was sure that for some reason or another something very bad was going to happen and _soon_.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this is late. I recently started a new medicine and all it does it make me want to sleep. I swear I'm as fucked up as some of the people I write about, damn. Anyhoooo let me know what you think and leave me something!**

**I would like it to be known I fucking hate this chapter. It didn't want to be written, but it had to be. So sorry if you don't like it because I definitely don't. However... **

**Reviews are like... sex but without consequences. Unless it's a flamer, but then I can just build off of that. But seriously. Feed my creative libido. **

**Love, **

**Your freaky, fucked up author, **

**Mellokai **


End file.
